A Broken Heart and a Werewolf Child
by NikkiCola
Summary: Edward left Bella and broke her heart. She turned to Jacob, who helped her after all that. But then she get's pregnate with his child! How will Edward react when he sees Bella with Jacob and their child, Rosette?this story is OOC and messy.lol
1. The Date

It's been about three years now since my life ended

It's been about three years now since my life ended. Okay, well, my life didn't exactly end. It's just the one person who I needed more than anything had left me. Edward Cullen. He told me it was for the best. Doesn't he know the best thing for me was just for him to be with me? Sometimes, he truly was an idiot. Every time I think about him, a huge hole in my chest opens and I feel like dying. I thought about him constantly. These past three years have been hell. However, I kept going on for the people around me. First there was Charlie, my dear father. He hated to see my upset. There was always this fake smile across my face whenever I was around him. Then there was Jacob. Jacob had tried so hard to get closer to me. And I have to admit, I'm in love with him. He helped to pick up the pieces of my heart and tape it back together after Edward left me. Jacob and I had gone out a couple of times. It made Charlie happy so I would be happy to oblige. I moved away from Forks not long after Edward left. I moved to the Pocono's up in Pennsylvania. East Stroudsburg University is a really good school. Jacob moved here the second he could to be with me. He told me once that he didn't trust me by myself. Because he thought I might have killed myself one day. I told him that was never going to happen but Jacob will be Jacob, I suppose. He and I live together in a small apartment in the city of Stroudsburg. We travel to school together and have fun together. And, I'll admit it; we did share our number of "intimate" moments. But we never got THAT far. I told Jacob that this was probably as far as it was going to get. He didn't mind. All that mattered to him was my happiness. And I was grateful to him for that.

I woke up early on a sunny Saturday morning. I sat up and thought to myself.  
'_I guess he's staying inside today huh?'  
_Again, I was thinking about him and the hole in my chest began to hurt. Jacob knocked on my door and came in with a cup of coffee in his hands. What a lifesaver. I needed coffee to really wake up. So, yeah, call me a coffee whore.  
"Morning, Bells."  
I loved Jacob. I really did. He looked amazing. His russet colored skin, his sleek black hair, his tall physical stature. Yes, he looked really good, but I still think Edward looks better in a way. I smiled and looked at him.  
"Hiya, Jake. Thanks for the cup of joe."  
"No problem. Don't want you to be all bitchy this morning."  
I smacked him in the arm and he laughed. He had such a cute laugh, but, yet again it couldn't compare to the musical laugh of Edward's. I always found myself comparing them. And always, Edward would win, hand's down.  
"Thank god it's Saturday. I really don't wanna do anything today."  
"Well actually Bells, I have plans for us."  
My eyes widened in shock. "You do?"  
"Yeah I thought we could go out for dinner and stuff, you know? It's been a while since we had a date."  
"Sure Jacob, we'll go on a date. Nothing too fancy, okay?"  
"Of course not. A plain old date for plain old Bella."  
I smiled and him and found myself edging closer to him. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I giggled and looked up at him. He pulled himself closer and kissed my lips. Kisses with Jacob were totally different than with Edward. Jacobs's lips were so warm and soft. And not to mention, we didn't need any physical boundaries. But Edward's kisses were to die for. Sure, his lips were ice cold and hard, but he had a much more gentle nature in his kiss. Jacob was rough sometimes. It's hard to decide who's better on that one.

Jacob broke away and smiled at me. We decided we would hang out today before our date. I ran into the bathroom, beating Jacob by a hair. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. I turned on the water and stripped myself of clothing and hopped in. the water was so warm. It almost reminded me of Jacob's warmth. I smiled and I could feel myself blushing in the shower while I thought about him. I got out and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Simple enough. Jacob didn't care what I dressed like. I got out and gestured my hands to show him that the shower was available. He laughed and ran in. His showers were much shorter than mine. He came back out and was only wearing a pair of jeans and socks. His black hair was dripping wet. I looked at him.  
"Jacob, you do plan on putting on a shirt right? I mean, after all, we will be in public."  
"Aw Bells, I know you like me without a shirt. Don't deny it."  
Okay, when he wasn't wearing his shirt, he looked incredible. His body was perfectly toned and his chest was built like a god. I shook my head.  
"In your dreams Jacob. Now put on a shirt and shoes and let's roll."  
He grabbed a shirt from the top of his dresser and put on his shoes. We ran out to his Rabbit. We decided to go to campus for a little while and hang with a couple of our friends. After spending some time chit-chatting, it was already time for lunch. Jacob and I went to this little café in the city of Stroudsburg. Jacob took my hand and looked into my brown eyes. It kinds scared me a little bit how serious his glare looked. It was if something was going to happen tonight. I didn't know so I shook it off. After lunch, we just walked around Main Street. Jacob held my hand the entire time. It was seriously starting to weird me out with how strange he was acting. Finally it was time for dinner; we went to this little restaurant on the outskirts of the city. When Jacob stopped the car, he tuned around and kissed me in such a passionate way. It left me breathless. I pulled my lips away from his but that didn't stop him. He moved his way down to my neck. It startled me when he began to suck my neck. I looked at him and he smiled. We made out way into the restaurant. It was so beautiful. It was old fashioned. Jacob knew I liked old things. He kissed my head and we made our way to the table.

Dinner was amazing. It was a candle lit dinner with a single rose on the table. And not to mention, the food was spectacular. Jacob really knew how to charm a girl. Finally, we paid and went home. During the drive, Jacob and I talked about random, silly things. When we got inside the apartment, he closed the door and looked at me with such passion. I had to take a step back from his glare.  
"Jacob? What's up with you?"  
Next thing I know, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He lifted my feet off of the ground and carried me into his bedroom. He put me on the bed and got on top of me. The kiss became rougher and even more passionate than before.  
Jacob wanted to push our relationship.  
I didn't know how to really react to all of this. He wanted to have sex. I pulled my lips away from him, even though I didn't really want too.  
"Jacob. What's with the sudden…._urge?_'  
Jacob picked up his head.  
"My darling Bella, I want you. More than you know. I need you Bella. Please."  
He began to feel me up. I let out the smallest moan and he began to kiss me again.  
That was the night that I lost my virginity to Jacob Black.


	2. A Meeting

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I began to shake.

My period was late.

I was always so regular. I never missed it or was late.

I knew it then.

I was pregnant with Jacob Black's child.

Oh god, I thought, I couldn't believe any of this. I didn't want to believe any of this. My stomach was getting sick. I needed to go and tell him what was happening. I walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting there, reading a book. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob we need to talk. It's important."

He put his book down and gestured me to sit next to him. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Jacob, my period is late."

He gave me a confused look.

"Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm….I'm pregnant."

At first, I couldn't read the expression on his face. I was waiting for him to be mad and outraged over this. But the next thing I know, I hear a screaming Jacob. But he's screaming for joy. He picked me up and began happy dancing. He put me back down on my feet and looked at me.

"Bella! You're going to be a mommy! And I'm going to be a daddy! This is so wonderful!"

I gave him a smile. He seemed so happy about it. He kissed my head and sat me down with him. He saw that I wasn't so glad about our news.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

I broke down into tears. I ruined his life. I'm making him a dad when he's 18 years old! I am a terrible person. I should have shoved him off of me when he was getting frisky that night.

"Oh Jacob! I've ruined us. We're not supposed to be parents now! I mean, we're still in college! Oh God Jacob! How come you don't hate me?!"

Jacob cupped my face into his large hands.

"Bella, I'm so happy about this! I'm overjoyed that you're carrying my child! So what if we're still in college? It doesn't matter! We are two able bodied people! We can do this. We just need to be a team. Are you with me Bells?"

I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled at me.

"So does that mean we should get married?"

My blood ran cold. I didn't want to marry Jacob. I wanted to marry _Edward_. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob but I wanted Edward with every fiber of my being. I looked up at Jacob. I just stared at him. He knew how I felt about Edward. He shook his head with a "never mind" and ran to the phone. I shot up and darted after him.

"Jacob Black, who are you calling?"

"Well don't you think Charlie should know he's going to be a dad?"

Oh shit. Charlie.

"Dammit! Jacob you tell him. He'll kill me if I tell him."

He laughed and dialed Charlie's house. He smiled.

"Hey Charlie, it's Jacob. Boy oh boy, do I have news for you!"

Jacob began to tell Charlie the story of our night together. Then he finally ended it with,

"And that's how your darling daughter got pregnant."

I heard the loudest scream ever in my life. Jacob took the phone away from his ear while Charlie was screaming. I was shaking again. After three minutes of Charlie yelling, cussing and shouting, Jacob put the phone back to his ear.

"Charlie, I love Bella. I will raise this baby with her. I will be by her side every step of the way. You can count on that."

The sincerity in Jacob's voice startled Charlie. Then Jacob handed the phone to me. I gulped and took it.

"Hi Daddy."

Charlie sighed.

"Bella, are you sure you want to keep it?"

"Yes Dad, I do."

He sighed again and then told me to call Renee. Shit. Another person who isn't gonna like my news.

"Okay I will. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bella. Please take care of yourself."

"Yep."

"Bye kiddo."

I shut off the phone and looked at Jacob. He had such a stupid grin on his face. I laughed and dialed Renee. She answered, against my prayers, and I told her. She was actually quite happy about it. I was relieved that she accepted my unborn child. Then Jacob called his people. Finally, after all the calls, we sat down again and he looked at me.

"So, are we gonna get married or not?"

"Jacob…no."

"I knew it. Oh well, at least we still have our baby."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

I was sitting in our new apartment, holding my baby girl in my arms. We named her Rosette Jane Swan. I insisted that she keep my last name. Jacob bitched and moaned, but eventually I got my way. We decided to move to a small town in New Jersey called Bergenfield. It's a fairly nice place, I'm not complaining. I finished up school not that long ago and Jacob opened his own garage here. It's been about five years since _he _left me. I cried the day when Rosette was born. I wanted _him _to be there with me. I want Rosette to be _his _child. I want him to be so many things. But, he left me alone and heartbroken.  
Jacob came back from work with his new buddy David. He was a werewolf too. He came from the mountains of Pennsylvania and moved here about four years ago.

"Hey Bells."

Jacob kissed my forehead then kissed Rosette's. David gave me a hug and kissed Rosette too. She giggled. I stood up and stretched and put Rosette in her crib. She whined put I kissed her forehead again. I walked into the kitchen and found the boys making themselves something to eat. I laughed and walked to Jacob's side.

"I'm gonna go check out the book store in this town. Watch Rose for me, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun."

I grabbed my jacket and walked over to the door. Rosette began to cry and whine that I was leaving her. I sighed and took out the stroller and put her in. I hollered into the kitchen.

"Jake! I'm taking Rose!"

"Okay Bella!"

I strode back over to Rosette and we began our walk to the store. Every time I think of her name, I think of Rosalie. Then, it makes me think about _him_ and the hole begins to ache. We finally reached our destination and I ran over to the classical section. I found a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and reached out for it. My hand accidentally brushed with a manwho wanted it too.

"Sorry sir."

I looked up at him and our eyes met. I gasped. I saw somebody who I thought I'd never see again.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

Rosette began to giggle like a maniac.


	3. Reunited with the Cullens

I couldn't believe my eyes.

_He_ was here with me.

My Edward.

I felt compelled to hug him, so I did. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed.

"Oh Bella, I looked everywhere for you! Bella, my love, I'm so sorry."

I wanted so badly to kiss him. But then, Rosette began to cry. I bent down to her and Edward looked at me.

"Who is this?"

I was so afraid to tell him that this was my daughter. And not to mention, she would be a werewolf.

"This is my daughter Rosette."

I could see his heart breaking before me. He must have thought I moved on. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Take me home with you, I'll explain everything there."

He nodded. I took Rosette and put her back into her stroller. We walked out to his shiny Volvo.

"Still got the Volvo, huh Edward?"

He chuckled and opened the door for me. I sat inside and folded the stroller and sat Rosette in my lap. When Edward sat inside, he turned his head to me and kissed me. My heart began to race. I had Edward again. I was so happy. Rosette began to laugh and we smiled at her. He was still just as fast as ever. I could swear that Rosette was Edwards's kid. She liked speed. She smiled the entire ride and Edward laughed. After ten minutes of driving, we arrived at a beautiful, secluded mansion in the woods. Edward cut the engine and was immediately at my side, opening the door and held his hand out for me. I held Rosette and we headed to the front door. Edward was still such a gentleman and opened the door for me.

It was almost like a replica of the house back in Forks. There was glass everywhere. The door was a stunning mahogany color. The floors matched the door. I smiled at the sight I saw. Esme walked up to me and saw Rosette.

"Oh Bella my dear! It's so wonderful to see you again! And who is this cutie?"

Esme tickled Rosette's feet and she giggled. I smiled at her and kissed Esme's cheek.

"I'm going to explain once I see everyone."

The next person I saw was Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled when I saw my 'brother'.

"Bella! What's been happening sis? Who's the baby?"

Emmett had me and my daughter in one of his famous bear tight hugs.

"Emmett…can't….breathe….watch for the baby!"

He dropped me and began his booming laugh. I looked over at Rosalie and she was actually smiling.

"Good to see you Bella."

"Same here Rosalie."

Then came Jasper and Alice. Alice rushed into me and held onto me for dear life.

"BELLA! Oh my gosh, I've missed you soooooo much! It's been forever! Who's the baby? Bella!!"

"Alice take a chill pill! Hey Jasper."

I waved to Jasper and he smiled and returned the wave. Alice was bouncing up and down when Carlisle walked into the room. He came over and gave me a soft hug.

"So wonderful to see you again Bella."

"Hi Carlisle. Nice to see you too."

Alice was still hyper as ever. She was bouncing in her spot.

"Bella! You've seen everyone, now tell us, who is the baby?!"

I chuckled and sat on the couch with my daughter.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Rosette. She is my daughter."

The room was full of gasps. Rosalie smiled at the similarity of the name. Esme smiled at me, but it wasn't a happy smile. They all must have thought I moved on. I laughed.

"She is Jacob Black's daughter as well."

Edward hissed and his fists clenched together. I continued.

"Please let me explain before you jump to any conclusions. Yes, she is mine and Jacob's daughter. However, we are not married or dating. In fact, we're not anything really. Just parents. I dated Jacob for a little while, but after we, uh, conceived Rosette, we stopped dating. However, we are still best friends and are living together to raise Rosette. He opened a garage in town and we just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

There seemed to be a bit of relief in the room, but Edward was still pissed off. I handed Rosette over to Esme and the family began to play with her. I took Edward's hand and we walked outside and sat on the steps. He closed his eyes and I put my head on his arm.

"So, are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For cheating on you."

"Bella, you didn't cheat on me."

"Yes I did Edward. I promised you that I would love you forever and here I am, sleeping around with Jacob. You should be disgusted with me. You should hate me."

Edward lifted my chin up so that I was staring into his amazing topaz eyes. God, how I missed them.

"Bella, you love him,"

I stopped him, "I _loved_ him."

"Okay, you _loved _him. He helped you after I made the biggest mistake of my life. He fixed your broken heart. I should be the one apologizing here. I left you. Bella, I broke your innocent and pure heart. I truly am a monster and I don't deserve your kindness. I should just go and –"

I cut him off with my lips. At first he was startled, but then he gave into it. God, how I missed his stone lips. I love him. Forever and always. Everything that ever happened with me and Jacob didn't seem to matter anymore. I had Edward again. I was so happy. He pulled his lips off of me and looked into my brown eyes.

"Bella, oh my sweet Bella, I love you so much."

I felt a salty tear slide down my cheek. I was dying for him to say that he loved me. It made me feel so happy and blissful.

"I love you too. I didn't marry Jacob because I was still waiting for you. I wanted to marry you, you and only you. He purposed to me on a number of occasions. He said it would be the best thing for Rosette. But I always rejected him. I waited for you Edward. I loved you, and I still do."

Edward looked at me with such a sparkle in his eyes. He still loved me. I was so overjoyed. He smiled at me.

"So, what about Rosette? What are your plans now?"

I stood up and looked down at him. I laughed.

"Well Edward, you better tell Alice to go buy baby furniture."

He stood next to me and looked dumbfounded.

"I'm moving in with you Edward, if you like it or not."

Edward had such a huge smile on his face and lifted me into the house and began shouting his news to the family. They began laughing and cheering. Alice squealed in delight that now she can go buy baby stuff. I just stood there and played with Rosette's brown locks as she sat in Rosalie's lap. Rose looked up at me and we both smiled. I really felt like I was home.


	4. Taking Away

I sat on the couch. Panicking. I had spent the entire day with the Cullens. Jacob was only expecting me to be out for a little while and come back home. But now it was 11:30. He would be so pissed off at me. Edward came by and sat on the couch and took my hand. I felt a bit better instantly.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jacob is probably mad at me."

"So? Who cares?"

"I do. He's still my best friend even after all of this."

Edward kissed my forehead and picked up Rosette from the chair she was napping on. It shocked me how close they had gotten. He played the piano for her and she instantly fell asleep. I was glad they were getting along. He kissed her forehead and looked at me.

"Well, let's get you home to the mutt."

"Uh, actually Edward?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"Do you mind if I and Rosette stay the night here? I'm going to talk with Jacob and I really don't wanna be in the same building with him after I tell him I'm taking away his daughter."

Edward smiled at me and looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms. We walked out to the Volvo and strapped in for the ride.

* * *

We arrived at the apartment much sooner then I wanted. I felt sick to my core. It was going to be so hard that I was taking away his daughter. It would crush him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and searched though my purse for my keys. Edward took my hands and looked at me.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Edward kissed my lips and then opened the door for me. We walked up the steps and I unlocked the door. Jacob was sitting up and looked over to me and Edward. He growled when he saw Edward holding Rosette.

"So Bella, why did you bring the trash in?"

Edward hissed at him.

"Nice to see you too, mutt."

"Bloodsucker."

"Jacob I need to talk to you."

He looked over at me and got up and walked to the table. I sat down and Edward followed, still holding Rosette.

"What's up Bells?"

"Jacob, I'm leaving."

He shot his head up and glared at me.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm leaving. And I'm taking Rosette with me."

Jacob was furious now. He stood up and was about to charge at Edward. I stopped him.

"Look what you've done Cullen! You come back into her life and tear everything away from me! I hope you die. No, wait, I hope Bella leaves you!"

That last statement made me and Edward cringe. He was obviously pissed off and I tried to calm him down.

"Jacob, you knew if I ever found Edward again I would go back to him!"

"Who cares?! He's breaking up our family!"

"Jacob we were never a family!"

That was a hit below the belt. It made him take a step back. I couldn't believe what I said to him. I always had called us a family. Sure, we didn't have the same qualities as one, but we still were one. I could feel the tears welling inside of my eyes as I spoke to him.

"Jacob, I want to be with Edward. I love him. Don't get me wrong Jacob, I love you too but still, I need Edward. And I need Rosette. I need the Cullens. You don't know how painful this is for me. But I'm leaving Jacob and there's nothing you can do about it."

I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Bella, you're killing me here. You're stealing my daughter and running off to be with a bloodsucker."

"Jacob… I'm sorry."

"No Bella, you can't apologize for this. Just go."

My tears had finally spilled over. He was kicking me out of the house now. Edward walked over and held me close to his chest. He glanced up to Jacob.

"You never deserved her."

"Oh and like you did?"

"I know I don't deserve Bella. I don't deserve her kindness, he love, her gentleness. I am a monster for what I did to her. But I will raise Rosette like she was my own and I will marry Bella and we will be a family."

I gasped. He wanted to marry me. I was so overjoyed. He loved me and he loved Rosette. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I clutched him even closer to me. He kissed the top of my head and looked back at Jacob.

"We'll let you see Rosette whenever you want. We aren't total monsters. She is still your daughter. I can never replace you from her life."

Rosette was still in Edward's arms. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at Edward.

"Dada?"

The entire room went silent. She just called Edward Dada. I was so happy. It seemed to me that she had accepted him. I smiled and Edward looked at me. We kissed for a small moment. It was a proud moment, but Jacob was devastated. He looked at me and Edward.

"Well, it looks like she already has replaced me."

"Jacob…"

I walked closer but he put his hand up, signaling for me to stop.

"Bella, please. Just go. Pack a bag for the night. I'll help move your stuff tomorrow."

I nodded and quickly got an overnight bag ready for me and Rosette. I ran back out to the living room and grabbed Edward's hand. We ran outside and dashed into the Volvo. As soon as I sat down, the sadness overwhelmed me. I leaned onto Edward and held onto him for dear life. He began to drive the car and we were at the house in record time. He put my face in his hands.

"Bella, please don't be sad. It pains me to see you like this."

I calmed down a little bit. I looked up into Edward's eyes and kissed him. I needed him, now more than ever. He smiled and pulled away and was opening my door in an instant. He lifted me and Rosette from the car and carried us and our bag to the house. I was in for a long night.


	5. Purposal

**hii guys.**

**I hope you are liking the story.**

**please PM me if you think there's anything i can do to improve it!**

* * *

When we walked in, Alice was bouncing around, wanting to play with Rosette. Edward shushed her and she saw the sleeping baby. She sighed and put her head on Jaspers shoulders. Edward chuckled and led me to his room. There was a crib waiting there for Rosette already. I laughed.

"Alice. I know it."

Edward laughed and put her into the crib and then picked me up and brought me to his bed. I had to let out a laugh.

"Edward, you don't sleep. What the hell do you need a bed for?"

"For you, silly girl. Just in case we ever got back together, I wanted to be prepared."

That made me smile. Edward was always thinking about me. It made me happy knowing that he always loved me. He began to kiss my neck and made his way up to my ear. It felt so good. I haven't felt like this in years. He looked up to me.

"So, what ever compelled you to sleep with a dog?"

"Edward… He seduced me in a way. He took me out on a romantic date. He tricked me into sleeping with him. And our reward was Rosette. Don't get me wrong, I love her so much. She's my little angel. But I wanted her…"

Edward looked up.

"Wanted her to what?"

"I wanted her to be your child. Not Jacob's. I wanted you to take away my virtue, to be the father of my child, to be my husband. I wanted _you_."

He gave me such a painful look in his eyes. It seemed like I just stuck a dagger in his chest.

"Bella, I wanted you. I still do. I will raise Rosette with you. She will become my own. And she will become mine because you are mine. I love you Bella and I love Rosette. You are the most important people in my life."

He only had known my daughter for a couple of hours, but yet he loved her as if she was his own. I felt a tear escape my eye and run down my face. Edward wiped it away and cupped my face into his hands.

"Bella, love, why are you crying?"

"Because you are just so wonderful. You've accepted Rosette, even though she is the child of a werewolf. And not to mention, she's mine and Jacob's child. You are too good for me."

"Bella, you have that entirely backwards. _You_ are too good for _me_. I broke your heart and left you bleeding. And I left you in the care of that dog. I owe you so much Bella. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you, for as long as I exist. I will stay with you, until the end of time. I swear."

I cut him off again. I pressed my lips onto his. This man is the definition of wonderful. He wants to be with me and raise the child of his worst enemy. I kept putting more and more force into the kiss. Edward braided his fingers into my hair and clutched me closer to him. We became each others life lines. He broke away, far too soon, and smiled at me.

"Wait right here."

I sat as still as I could and watched Edward run over to his closet and pulled out a small black box. He came back to the bed and stood me on the ground.

"Isabella Marie Swan?"

Oh God. Shit, shit, shit!! He's not doing what I think he's doing!

"I love you. I love you so much. There is no word to describe how badly I need to be with you. I will stay with you until your heart stops beating and for the time after that. Will you marry me?"

I wanted to spill out every gushy word I could possibly think of. But instead of embarrassing myself, I gave him the best answer I could.

"Yes Edward. I would love to be your wife."

He slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and stood up and kissed me. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"So, wait, where did you get this ring? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better not have spent a lot of money on this!"

"I spent nothing on it. That was my mothers ring."

"Oh. It's beautiful."

"But it's only one hundredth as beautiful as you are."

He lifted my hand and kissed the ring on my hand. I clung myself to him and we fell back onto the bed. Rosette began to cry. I got up, but Edward beat me to it. He was holding her, rocking her back and forth and began to hum a tune to her. It seemed like a new one that I hadn't heard before. I snaked my arms around his waist and pressed my chest against his back.

"I never heard that one before."

"It's a new one. It was meant for you, but I think I'm going to give it to our daughter."

I smiled and buried my face into his back. He was calling Rosette _his_ daughter. I was incredibly happy. He put her back after she drifted off to sleep and carried me to the bed. My eyes became heavier and heavier. Edward began to hum me to sleep with my lullaby. I missed it so much. Next thing I know, I was out cold.


	6. Suicide

I awoke the next morning to Rosette's crying. Edward was soothing her. It was truly a beautiful sight. He was standing over her crib, holding her and singing to her again. Eventually, she nodded off and Edward turned back to the bed. I flashed him a big grin and he chuckled. He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his long arms around me and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. I cuddled closer to him and we watched the sun rise. The sun had come into the window just enough so that Edward sparkled a little bit. I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"I forgot how stunning you looked in the sun."

He laughed and then his face got serious.

"We have to go to see the mutt today and get your belongings."

Shit. I forgot about Jacob. Today was the day we were going to pack my stuff from Jacob's apartment. I was scared for him. I never told anyone, but Jacob had a bit of a drinking problem. One night, I was coming home with Rosette after visiting my father, and Jacob was on the ground, piss drunk. I kicked him out of the house for a whole two weeks. He told me he only did it because he was depressed that I had rejected him again for marriage. I told him that it was dangerous to drink so much when he was sad. I made him swear on Rosette's life he wouldn't do something so stupid again. I know Jacob could be irresponsible at times, but he would be careful after her made that promise.

Wouldn't he?

I crawled out of the bed and looked at my sleeping bundle of joy. I don't regret having Rosette. She was my little darling. I needed her after everything I've been through. She looked so much like me. Then my mind began to drift. I wondered about how she would be when she was older. I had a feeling she would be like her father. Stubborn, annoying, silly and funny. Then I remembered how she is the child of a werewolf. How would she react when she transformed? Would she want to meet her father? My stomach was in a knot. Then Edward pressed his chest against my back and snaked his arms around my waist. I smiled when he kissed the back of my head. I looked back down at Rosette and she moved in her sleep. Edward stroked her cheek.

"Bella, she is a beauty. She looks so much like you."

"So I've noticed."

"And she hardly reeks of dog. She could be your little sister."

I grimaced and looked at him. His face was abruptly serious.

"Bella, I love her. I want her and you to be in my life forever. I don't care that she will be a werewolf one day. I need you two in my life. Please, stay with me."

There was no trace of teasing in his voice. I knew that _I_ needed Edward. But I had no real grasp on how he felt. But, judging by the seriousness in his voice and the black fire in his eyes, I knew it. We really needed each other to keep on living in the world. I broke out into sobs and rested my head onto his stone hard chest. He pulled me closer to him and soothed me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes that were now red and puffy from all my senseless crying. He clashed his lips with mine and kissed me with a burning passion. I returned the favor and kissed him with all of my possible might. He broke away, far too soon, and we began to gasp for air. He took Rosette and ushered me downstairs. I saw Alice sitting in Jasper's lap and Esme making food, which I assumed was for me. I smiled and gave Esme a hug.

"Thanks."

"Of course darling."

"Actually, Esme, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"Edward and I have to go back to my old apartment and get my stuff. Can you watch Rosette for us?"

She had a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. I knew that watching Rosette would make Esme happy. She nodded her head.

"Oh Bella, I'd love too."

"Thank you, Mom."

We both smiled at each other and I walked back out to Edward and sat in his lap. He played with a piece of my hair and we watched T.V with Alice and Jasper until Esme called me in for breakfast. She really outdid herself. There were pancakes, mixed fruit, eggs and bacon with juice and coffee. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat myself at the table. Edward came and sat with me and began to play with my hair again. I giggled and heard Rosette laughing from inside the living room. Alice was playing with her and Jasper made the room feel all happy. I kept giggling as I put my dishes in the sink and returned to my beloved.

"So, when do you wanna go?"

"We can go now, if you'd like."

"Sure."

I walked over to Esme, who was watching Alice and Jasper play with my daughter.

"Esme? We're gonna go now."

"Okay darling. Stay safe you two."

We waved and made our way to the Volvo. Edward grabbed my hand and began to sing to a song from the 1950's era. I laughed and he flashed me his famous crooked smile. Of course, I was left breathless as we pulled up to Jacob's apartment. I pulled my key from out of my pocket and we made our way up to the apartment. Edward began to stiffen at my side. I was about to ask him why but we were at the door.

I opened it and let out a large scream.

Jacob was hanging from the ceiling, blood dripping down his shirt and his wrists. There was a note beside him. I walked over and began to read it.

_Bella,  
I am dead now. I was dead the second you told me you were leaving and taking Rosette with you. Bells, I am still in love with you. I always have been. When you told me you still loved that damn leech, I felt so horrible. You have caused me so much pain, and yet, you have also brought me so much joy. You gave birth to my wonderful daughter and one night, you made me feel things I never thought I could before. I love you Bella. Please, raise our child well with that bloodsucker._

P.S – I am piss drunk right now. You were right. I am quite dangerous.

I love you, Bella Cullen.  
Jacob

I broke down onto the floor. I was on my knees, crying my eyes out. I looked up at Jacob's body and cried even more. I still loved him too. I always would. We had a daughter together. It made me even sadder that at the end, he put 'Bella Cullen'. It meant he realized I would never be his. Edward untied Jacob from the rope and put him on the couch. Then he walked over to me and bent down to pick me up. I held onto him for dear life. He calmed me down and looked over at Jacob's dead body.

"Look what you've done to her, you ungrateful mutt. I will never forgive you for this."

Then a strong scent overpowered me. It was Jacob's blood. I instantly felt sick and blacked out.


	7. Return Home

I awoke inside of my old bedroom. I yelled out for Edward. He came running inside with a glass of water in his hand. He put it on my bedside and came by my side. I started to cry again.

"Edward, did Jacob…?"

"Yes. I am so sorry Bella."

"Oh Edward!"

I threw myself and let the sadness have me again. He rubbed my back and I instantly felt better. I looked up into his topaz eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back, a little surprised, but still eager. I broke away and looked at him.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I called Sam. He is informing Billy and they will be coming here to take his body and bury him back in La Push. Sam sends you his love and say's he's sorry."

I smiled. It was nice to know Sam cared. I felt bad. How was he going to break it to the pack? I didn't want to think about it; instead I began to pack my things. Edward looked at me.

"Love, what on earth are you doing?"

"I want out of this apartment as soon as possible. I don't want to be in here with his…body."

Edward nodded and began to help me pack. With his super speed, we were done by lunch time. I glanced over at the body and back at Edward.

"Should we really just leave him here like this?"

"We have no choice."

I sighed and went to the couch and bent down and looked at Jacob's face.

"You idiot…you promised me you wouldn't drink anymore…I hate you Jacob Black…I…I…"

I broke down again. Edward came over to me and gave me a tight hug. He kept murmuring things along the lines like 'Things will be okay' or 'You'll be okay darling.' I cried for about 20 minutes then I got up.

"Let's go, please?"

He nodded and we made out way out of the building and into the Volvo. Edward held my hand the entire time he was driving and next thing I knew, we were back home. I ran inside and held onto Esme and the sadness had me yet again. Alice came by and gave me gentle pats on my back. I told them everything.

"Jacob…he…killed himself…because of me!"

Esme was very reassuring.

"Oh Bella, please don't blame yourself. Jacob was the one who made that irresponsible choice. It's none of your fault."

Esme's voice was very kind and gentle and it made me feel a little better. Jasper released a wave of calm in the room. I bet he was feeling sick of being sad.

"Thanks Jazz"

"Anytime Bella."

He walked over and offered a hug to me. I was a bit startled by this. Jasper and I never had much of a real relationship. He strayed away from me, in fear that he might want a nibble out of me. I gave him a hug and then smiled at him. I walked over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to _our_ room. I smiled as he laid me on the bed. He began to touch my cheek with the softest caresses and kissed my forehead. I snuggled myself closer to him, as if he was a heat source. He clenched his body tighter to me.

"Bella…I am sorry. That mutt…I will never forgive him for what he has done to you."

I looked up at him, confused.

"Look at you Bella. You are so miserable right now. He is the cause of it. I hate him for making you feel this horrible."

"I'm not all that sad because he took himself away from me. I'm sad because his daughter will never get to meet him. He was supposed to help her when she transformed. He was supposed to break the news to her about her family lineage. But now, I have to do all of it!"

"Bella, you aren't alone. I will be there with you the entire time. We will tell Rosette about her step-father being a vampire and how her birth father was a werewolf. I will help you with everything."

I was glad. I wasn't alone. I had Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie. I had _my _family. I brought myself closer to him and captured his lips with mine. He pulled away and blew my mind away with one of his famous crooked smiles. I played with the new ring on my finger. He picked up my hand and kissed the ring.

"Should we tell the family?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Edward lifted me out of the bed and carried me down to the family room. Everyone looked sad, It couldn't have been because of Jacob. They all hated him. It was probably because they knew I was mortified after all of it. I put on my best smile and looked at my family.

"Hey guys. We have some news."

They all turned their heads at me, surprised.

"Well…"

"Bella and I are getting married."

He finished the sentence for me! Dammit, I wanted to tell them! Oh well, he probably sensed that I was nervous. The entire family hollered in happiness. Even Rosalie laughed and flashed us a smile. I was glad that Rosalie was starting to be nice to me. I smiled back, as everyone came over to congratulate us. Emmett picked me up into one of his bear hugs. He stopped after he realized I couldn't breathe. Alice came over next, with Rosette in her arms. I kissed my darling daughter and gave Alice a hug. Jasper came over and hugged me, then Carlisle and Esme and finally, Rosalie. That one shocked me. She offered her arms wide open and I moved in. It was nice to finally get on good terms with her. At least it meant she didn't totally hate me. I took Rosette in my arms and looked at Edward. He kissed her head and she giggled. Emmett looked at us.

"So, how are you gonna raise her? I mean, after all she is a –"

"Emmett, don't you dare call my daughter a mutt."

Edward had such a scary tone in his voice. I glanced over at Emmett, who had his hands up in mercy. I stifled a laugh and directing my attention to Rosette. I handed her over to Edward and she began to play with his fingers. It was so adorable. Everyone laughed as Rosette giggled. But Emmett did bring up a good point, for once. How would we raise Rosette? She is a werewolf, he is a vampire and I am a human. We sure are gonna be one insane family. But Edward loves her. And I love her. We love each other. That's all that really matters. Then Alice gave me a wicked grin. I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh Bella!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! You just HAVE to let me be in charge! Aww, c'mon Bella, Pretty please??"

"Alice…please don't go overboard on it, okay?"

"Yay! Thanks a bunch Bella!"

She kissed my cheek and ran up to her room, probably picking out the colors for the wedding. I sighed.

"She's going to enjoy herself."

"But you are doing a nice thing for her. Letting her be in charge, you are a saint Bella."

Edward kissed my head and continued to play with Rosette. I went over and sat with Esme and watched Emmett and Jasper play games, Rosalie admiring herself in a mirror, Carlisle read the paper, Alice squealed from upstairs and Edward played with out daughter. It was just another regular day at the Cullen's. I let out a sigh of happiness and found myself falling asleep on the couch.


	8. The Phone Call

I woke up in Edward's arms, on our bed. He must have carried me up when I nodded off. I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed. He truly looked like a Greek God.

I picked my head up and looked to see that Rosette was safe and sound in her crib. Edward's eyes fluttered open and he gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"What time is it?"

"Around 9:00. You had me scared for a while. We came home at 12 and you've been sleeping almost the entire time."

"Sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

I had more than a lot on my mind. First, I had the death of my child's father and my best friend, Jacob Black. Second, I had Edward back in my life. And finally, I have a wedding coming up soon. And, not to mention, I'm going to have to tell my daughter that she is a werewolf. Gosh, when did life get so damn complicated? I pressed my head against Edward's stone chest and he pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes and saw that my stuff had been put away. I pulled my face away from Edward and cocked an eyebrow.

"Was it you or Alice?"

He laughed.

"It was actually me, Alice and Esme. You were deeply asleep. We took everything out of the car and put it away. Oh, and Emmett loves Rosette. She is quite aggressive for a toddler."

Honestly, I didn't wanna know what happened while I was out.

"Well, she is the offspring of a werewolf, remember?"

"But she is going to be raised by vampires."

"True. So, what exactly happened?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle were playing with Rosette while Alice, Esme and I moved your things. I gave them a few of Rosette's play things. Emmett, being the jerk he is, took her favorite teddy bear and hung it over her head. Apparently, according to Jasper, Rosette was getting this look in her eye. Everybody told Emmett to give her back the bear, but did he listen? Of course not. Rosette charged at him and bit his arm. He yelped, let go of the bear and Rosette ran over to it. Then, she kicked his head and sat by Carlisle. I saw it in everyone's mind. It's quite hysterical."

I busted out into laughter and looked over at the crib. I never knew my sweet, innocent daughter could be so violent and evil. Edward kissed my forehead and sat me up.

"Time for food."

I stumbled up and walked down the stairs. Everyone was watching T.V, except Alice. She was planning and plotting something. God knows, it was about my wedding. Everyone looked up at me and smiled. I waved and looked at Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a glare and was smacked upside the head by Rosalie. I went into the kitchen and saw that there was food already there for me. I looked up at Edward.

"So, who do I thank for this?"

"Esme."  
I walked out into the family room and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Thank you Mommy."

She laughed and smiled her warm, soft smile.

"Any time, honey."

She looked back at the T.V and put her head on Carlisle's shoulder. They really were a cute couple. I went back into the kitchen and sat on Edward's lap and began poking at my food. I really was in no mood what so ever to eat.

"Bella, you have to eat."

"Say's who?"

He flashed a wicked smile, showing off all of his glistening pearly teeth.

"Says the big bad vampire."

I laughed and began to eat the steak that Esme had prepared for me. Edward pulled the hair away from the back of my neck and began to kiss me very lightly. It tingled my body. I giggled as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that it was my father. Edward was still kissing me as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella!Ohmygod,BillyjusttoldmeeverythingandIcan'tbelieveit.Isitalltrue?DidJacobreallykillhimself?Oh Bella!"

I couldn't understand one word this old lunatic was babbling. Between him sobbing in hysterics and me giggling like a school girl from Edward's wonderful kisses, I couldn't hear a damn word. Honestly, I didn't want to. I just wanted to be with Edward. But, after all, this is my father so I had to be nice.

"Dad! Hold your horses! Yes, Jacob killed himself. I'm fine, I'm with Edward."

The phone conversation went dead silent.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, I ran into him at the local bookstore with Rosette. Dad, I'm engaged."

"I FORBID IT!"

"Say what? You can't forbid me from doing a damn thing! I'm 23 years old! You have no say in what I decide to do!"

"Bella, you just saw him today after five years! Do I need to remind you that he left you for no damn reason?!"

Edward must have heard this. We both stiffened and stopped breathing for a second. Charlie instantly regretted this. He knew how I felt about the whole situation about Edward leaving me all those years ago.

"Bells, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you just saw him today; shouldn't you give it a little time? I mean, your boyfriend just died."

"Uh, Charlie? Let me remind you of some things. First of all, there is no way in hell Jacob Black was my boyfriend. He was my best friend. Second of all, I am in love with Edward. And finally, Edward purposed to me. He still loves me Dad, he always has. He didn't want to leave. He was doing that to protect me. And he has accepted Rosette as his own blood daughter."

"I don't care. You know how I feel about Edward."

"Like I give a damn about how you feel about him!"

I jumped out of Edward's comforting arms and planted my feet on the ground. I was royally pissed off now. So was Charlie.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me! You irritable bastard! You hate Edward because he and I are in love! You're jealous, aren't you? Because you never had what we had. Sure, you loved Renee, but it wasn't _true_ love! I don't care what you think or say! Nothing you can ever say or do will rip me away from Edward. I will be with him until my heart stops beating. He and I will raise Rosette by our selves and you won't come near her! You got that, old man?!"

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. The phone went silent. Charlie heard my rage and was probably frightened by it. I started taking in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Charlie finally spoke, a little shaken.

"Fine Bella. I see how it is. Goodbye."

The phone clicked and I broke down. I lost two important people today. First, I lost my best friend, Jacob Black. Then I lost my father over a stupid fight. Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap. I was shaking uncontrollably. He patted the back of my head and soothed me the best he could. I couldn't be soothed, not even by Edward. I lost Jacob because I wanted to be with Edward and I lost Charlie because I wanted to be with Edward. It wasn't fair! I was losing people that I cared about left and right because I needed to be with Edward. I need Edward. So does Rosette. I will never leave him, no matter how many people I hurt in the process. I will stay with him, like I said, until my heart stops beating. And, I will be with him for my time after that. I knew what had to be done now.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Bite me. Now"


	9. A Night Of Love

He bore his topaz eyes into my brown ones. I just asked him to damn me into an eternity of night.

"Bella…"

"Please Edward. I need this. I can't… I just can't go on as a human anymore! I'm hurting people that shouldn't deserve to be hurt. I need to die, Edward. One last time for me to hurt people. If I hurt one more person, I'm going to snap! Just like the silent, quiet type. You know, one day, I'm nice and happy. The next day, I pull out a knife and stab everyone! Please Edward, I'm begging you! Turn me into a monster!"

He wasn't breathing. He couldn't. It's not like he needed to, but I just knocked the breath right out of him with my insane request. Even I admit, it was crazy and random, but it just had to be done. It was making me sick, realizing how many people I was hurting. Who would be the next victim of my need to be with Edward? Renee? Angela? Who? I just was not going to put up with that. Edward grabbed my face and pressed his lips onto mine. He was not caring about his boundaries. He forced his tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue. I let out a small moan as he picked me up and carried me into our room. He tore himself away from me and pushed the crib into Alice's room. I was really confused as to what on earth he was planning. He ran back and kissed me again, forcing my mouth open like he did before. He picked me up and put me on the bed and hovered on top of me. He began to play with the strap of the tank top I was wearing. I gasped. He was SOO breaking every boundary line he ever drew for us. He picked up his head and looked at me, and began to explain his unscrupulous actions.

"Bella, once every ten years or so, a male vampire can have the ability to reproduce. This action is only triggered if we feed often. I, usually, feed often. This is my time Bella. We can have children together. Believe me Bella, I will change you, but I want to have children. A blood child of my own. Please Bella. Can you give into my little demand before I damn you into a life of hell?"

I was stunned. Tonight, I was going to sleep with Edward and become pregnant with his child. I wanted this more than anything or any substance in the world. But, of course, I had questions.

"Wait, would our kid be human or vampire?"

"Both. I consulted Carlisle about this. He said that out child would age like a human, but that he or she would be stronger and faster then everyone else. Also, that our child might get powers. That was about it."

That seemed okay to me, so I pressed myself to him and kissed him. He kissed me back for a brief second and pulled away.

"Bella, please remember, it might hurt."

"Edward, I already lost my virginity remember?"

"I'm aware of that, but you lost your virtue to a mutt. I, however, am much more dangerous. Please, if it begins to hurt you, scream for me to stop."

"I will Edward. I swear."

"I love you Bella."

Then, a night of incredible love making began.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in bed with Edward beside me. He had this incredibly stupid grin on his face. I laughed and kissed his nose. Last night had to be the definition of 'Incredible'. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed. He pressed his head on my hair. It was a perfect way to wake up in the morning. I looked down to realize that we had no clothes on. I got up, having no shame flaunting my naked body around Edward, and got a robe from our closet. I grabbed clothes and got prepared for a shower. Edward got up and snaked his arms around me. He was still naked and I was blushing, since he was pressed up against me.

"Going for a shower dear? May I join you?"

He playfully bit my ear and my face became a new shade of red. I laughed and ran into the bathroom as quickly as I possibly could. I ran the water and took off my robe and got in. Now, I needed to relax. The hot water was trying it's best to calm me down. Usually, it would do a stupendous job. But after this little incident with Edward, the water just sucked. I got out of the shower and changed into a white T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with paint splatters. They were from our old apartment, when Jacob and I painted our old living room for a masking tape yellow to a navy blue. I looked at my shorts and felt sad. Jacob was gone. I only had memories of him now. I held my feeling in. I really didn't feel like crying this early in the morning. I walked back into the room and Edward was sitting on the bed with Rosette, playing with her. He was already showered, his hair still wet from the water. He looked so amazing. I sat beside them, crossed legged and played with Rosette. She laughed and looked at us.

"Mommy and Daddy."

Her vocabulary increased. Instead of 'Dada', now she knew 'Mommy and Daddy'. Edward's eyes lit up. He was so glad that she was calling him 'Daddy'. It made my heart soar to see him that happy. I put my head on his shoulder as he continued to play with her. So, I just had to ask.

"So, am I defiantly pregnant?"

"Well, I believe so. You'll know eventually."

"And, if I am, do you have any idea's on names?"

"Uh, well, no I don't."

I laughed. He seemed so surprised by the question.

"Well, you and I should make a decision. Jacob named Rosette without even talking to me about it. I'm glad he didn't give her a stupid name. But I wish we talked about it."

"Bella, you and I will make every important decision together. I promise."

I smiled and we played with our daughter until Alice shrieked and ran into the room.

"BELLA!!"

"Oh goodness, what's wrong Alice?"

"You are getting married in two weeks and you need to help me out!"

Two weeks?! Who the hell decided the date would be so soon? You know what, let's not ask questions and just help Alice.

"Okaaaaay. What do you need help with Alice?"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down to her Porsche. I let out a low whistle.

"Damn Alice. When did you get this?"

"Edward got it for me for Christmas two years ago. Now come on! We have shopping to do, things to plan and fun to have!"

Oh Yay. Shopping with Alice. Yippee.


	10. Announcement

__

**Two Weeks Later**

Oh Shit.

Yep, I'm late.

You all know what that means.

I am now carrying a half human – half vampire child. I walked downstairs and looked at Alice. She knew I was pregnant. Her smile was as big as ever. I had just given her a reason to splurge more money. But this time, at a baby store. I looked over at her and I just had to ask.

"Boy or girl?"

I tried to keep my voice low. No one besides Alice and I knew. Edward was pretty sure, but there was always a chance that I wasn't. The family didn't know it was 'his time'. Alice smiled.

"Aww, you really want to spoil the surprise? Follow me!"

Oh crap. Alice had a surprise. That can only mean trouble. We walked up the stairs at human velocity and arrived at a door. Usually, this was an empty guest bedroom. What the hell would a house full of vampires need a guest bedroom for? She stopped me before my hand was on the doorknob.

"You can't go in there for another nine months. I set up Rosette's and the new baby's room. You can't go in. The color scheme and the name would give it all away."

Dammit. I want to see it now. Oh well, there is no point fighting with Alice. I sighed and walked back downstairs and saw everyone in the family room. Edward looked up and gave me my favorite smile. I smiled and coughed to get everyone's attention. They all shot their heads up at me and looked with a bit of concern.

"Well guys. Do you want some news?"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Bella, we all already know that tomorrow you're getting married. Jeez."

Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Continue, Bella."

"Thanks Rose. Anyway, well, I'm pregnant!"

Edward jumped up and grabbed me and swung me around in his arms. Everyone was a bit confused. Carlisle thought for a second, and then realized what I meant. He jumped up in joy too. Rosalie scowled at me.

"You cheated on my brother didn't you? And just when I was beginning to really like you! I'll rip you to shreds!"

Edward stopped her.

"No, Rose, _I_ made her pregnant! She is bearing my child."

"Edward, are you as looney as a toon? You can't have kids."

"Maybe I can explain."

Carlisle walked over to the family and sat on the couch.

"You see, it's quite a rare thing. Every decade or so, a male vampire's lower body system begins to re- make sperm and what not. However, this event can only be triggered if the man is a frequent hunter. After mating with their partner, the person will become pregnant, human or vampire. Sometimes, it does not work. But about 95 of the time, it does. And, therefore, that is how Bella became impregnated."

Jasper picked up his head.

"But, you said the man has to be a frequent hunter. Does Edward really go out that much?"

Edward put me down and hung his head low in shame.

"Well, after I left Bella," He cringed like I did. "I hunted every night. There was nothing to do. I didn't get big game; I stuck with rabbits and deer. But about a week ago, I felt this strange pain in my lower area. I went to Carlisle and he explained to me the change that was going on inside of me. Last night, Bella begged me to change her. I agreed, but only if she would bear my child. And now, here we stand."

He picked up my hand and kissed it. I smiled and glanced over to my family. They were now smiling and Even Rosalie was happy for us. I was surprised no one mentioned anything about my sudden request from Edward. But I guess it didn't really matter. Everyone jumped around in joy. Emmett squeezed me to the point that my eyes were about to pop out of my head. Alice swung me around in a happy dance. Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle gave me a nice, soft, gentle hug. Esme kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

"Yay! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Everyone was going around, chanting their new title. Alice was calling herself "Auntie Alice" and Emmett called himself "Uncle Em" I giggled and leaned back into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and we looked at the family, as they danced around the room in pure bliss. Then it hit me. I remembered what Emmett said

_"Bella, we all already know that tomorrow you're getting married. Jeez."  
_

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!

That just can't be.

Tomorrow??

When the hell did the date get so close? A feeling of panic washed over the entire room and everyone shot a frantic glance at me and Jasper. Edward overcame the emotion and began to pat my back.

"Bella? Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's…tomorrow. Our wedding…is tomorrow."

Edward smiled a stupid grin.

"Well yes, love, that was the original plan. It seems so sudden, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea."

He kissed my head and we walked over to the chair. I sat on top of Edward's lap and leaned onto his chest. His scent was still as amazing as ever. Now that I'm a bit older, I think my senses have matured a bit. He still had his glorious scent, but now, I could detect things in it. Peppermint? Ginseng? Cinnamon? Who cares, it all smelt wonderful. I took in a breath as Alice walked over and yanked me off of Edward.

"Alice, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Bella, tomorrow is one of the most important days of your life. You need beauty sleep! Me and Rosie will be waking you up bright and early to get you ready. Come on Bella, no fussing!"

We walked up the stairs and pushed ourselves into my room. Alice had my pajamas planned out. Seriously, am I a life size Barbie doll to her? She tossed the clothes in my face and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower and go to bed! Goodnight, Bella! Tomorrow you will be a blushing bride!"

I sighed and began to run the hot water. I didn't want a shower. I needed a bath. After the water finally settled, I undressed and got in. I relaxed every body in my body and let my mind wander off into nothing. Then, my empty mind was bombarded with images about recent events in my life. First, I had pictures of when rosette was born. I was in the hospital bed, with Jacob by my side. We looked so happy. Then, my mind was invaded with pictures of my re-uniting with Edward at the Bergenfield Book Store. Then, I had images of Jacob's suicide, Edward's proposal, the Cullen family and lots more. After a half hour, I was getting all wrinkly. I stepped out and changed into the pajamas. Edward was perched on the bed, waiting for me. I smiled and walked over. But first, I stopped over to Rosette's crib. She was moving about, smiling and giggling. Edward came over and held my hand. We looked at our daughter, then Edward rubbed my stomach.

"And baby makes four."

I laughed. Then my curiosity spoke.

"Did Alice tell you anything about the baby?"

"Nope. She won't tell me a thing. Not even the baby's hair color. What an evil psychic."

Yeah, she was. She knows everything but won't tell us a damn thing.

Evil.

What an evil midget pixie.

Edward lifted me and put me on the bed.

"Bed time for the human."

I sighed and let my heavy eyelids fall over my brown eyes. Edward began to sing my lullaby and kiss my forehead.

"Tomorrow, you will be mine forever."

Then everything went dark.


	11. Getting Ready

I was awoken at 1:30 in the afternoon. It was kind of odd for me to sleep in so late. Must be nerves. Alice was bouncing up and down in her same spot on the bed. I panicked. Where in god's name was Edward?

"Where is that silly fiancée of mine?"

"Bella, you know the rules! You can't see him till tonight."

Tonight? God dammit. Whose ideas was it to have a twilight wedding? Ugh. I stumbled out of bed and a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I grabbed it and unfolded it. I recognized the calligraphy immediately.

_Bella,_

_Well, today is our big day. Are you nervous? I am. But I am so happy that I will have you all to myself. Bella, you truly mean the world to mean. I am so thankful that you've accepted me back into your life. And, not to mention, you're allowing me to be with Rosette. I love you, Bella. I'll see you at twilight._

_Love, Edward_

What a sweetheart. I closed the letter and put it in my pocket. Alice was still bouncing around.

"Come on Bella! We've got important stuff to do!"

"Like what?"

Alice smiled. I know that smile. Usually, that's the smile she gives me before she yanks me into a chair and begins to tassel around with my hair. I sighed and walked into her room. I sat in the chair that was placed in from of an obscenely large mirror. She was behind me and picked up a brush from the vanity. But then she stopped and walked out of her door.

"Rosalie! Esme! Let's get to work!"

Esme and Rosalie were there in a flash and picked up brushes. I grimaced.

"Guys, you don't really need an army for my hair, you know. I can do it myself."

Rosalie snorted.

"Bella, you don't even know what half of these products can do. Just trust us. You're in professional hands."

They laughed and began their work. Esme pulled out a box of curlers. Alice sprayed me with this cucumber smelling perfume. I guess it was some sort of detangle spray. Rosalie was right. I had no clue what even a quarter of this crap did. I'm not a girly girl. I would have been happy just leaving my hair down for the wedding. But no, this does not suit Alice or Rosalie. I just sat there and let them do their dirty work.

* * *

Five hours. It took them five hours to do my hair. For Christ's sake, they are vampires! It should have taken them no time to mess with my hair. So, now it's about 6:30 at night. I only had six more hours to go. My stomach was flipping. Rosalie pinned a flower in my hair. It was the shade of hyacinth blue.

"Edward's favorite color on you. Oh Bella, he'll just love it."

I smiled and gave a hug to each of them. Alice smiled again.

"Time for makeup! Sit, Bella."

You gotta be kidding me. There's more? Well, there's no point in arguing. I sat back down and closed my eyes. This task only took them a half hour. I was shocked.

"Jeez, I was expecting my makeup to take two hours."

Esme giggled.

"Bella, we are doing this at human speed. Everything has to be perfect. This is your first wedding. You want it to be memorable."

I smiled and was picked up by Alice. She carried me over to her closet. It was bigger than my old apartment. She pulled out a gown from the closet. I gasped. It was my wedding dress. It was very poofy at the end. It was sleeveless, tight around the tummy area and just absolutely stunning. It was a pure white color, with decals at the end. Alice, Rosalie and Esme smiled. I was about to cry. This family cared so much about me. It was so nice. I gave them each a hug again. Then, Alice pulled out a box with undergarments for me.

"Put these on. Trust me; you'll thank us for it later."

I opened the lid and peeked inside. There was a blue lingerie set, in hyacinth blue, of course. It was very skimpy. I prayed to god that it would be mildly comfortable, that way; it would get me through the reception. I sighed again and walked into the bathroom. I shed myself of all clothing and put on the lingerie set. To my hopes, it was actually very comfy. I put on a robe and walked outside to get help with my dress. They all laughed. Esme looked at me.

"Bella, dear, you're going to put that dress on at 11. Knowing you, you might spill something on it. And we really don't want that now do we?"

The girls laughed. I can't blame them. I am the world's biggest klutz. I laughed and walked downstairs. Esme began to make me food and I sat on the couch with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't see Emmett or Jasper. Even Carlisle wasn't there.

"Where are the boys?"

Rosalie looked at me.

"Out with Edward. My darling husband decided to throw Edward a little "Bachelor party". Don't worry about it though. They can't do much. They're underage."

Rose winked at me and I laughed.

I walked upstairs to my room and saw Rosette sleeping in her crib. All this kid ever does is sleep. I giggled and began to play with her hair. I saw so much of Jacob in her when she slept. It made me sad again. I really wanted Jacob to be here. He would have came, despite everything that's happened. I smiled and felt a tear slide down the left side of my cheek. Thank goodness Alice put waterproof makeup on me. Rosette stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes at me. She laughed.

"Hi Mommy."

Okay, now we can add "Hi" to her vocabulary. I giggled.

"Hi Rosette."

She laughed and made me pick her up. I played with her for a little while and put her back in the crib. A sudden sense of sickness ran through me. I ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Alice rushed up the stairs and patted me on the back.

"Yep, you are pregnant. No doubt about that."

I sighed and went downstairs with Alice. We met up with Rosalie and Esme. We gossiped for hours. Then the clock hit 11 on the dot. Alice jumped up with all of her energy and giggled.

"Time for the dress!"

We walked up the stairs and everyone escorted me back into Alice's room. Rosalie ripped off the robe I was wearing. They whistled at my lingerie. I blushed and ran over to the closet. Esme met me there and unzipped the cover on the dress. I gasped. Sure, I had seen the dress a couple hours ago, but it was still stunning. Esme lowered the dress on the floor for me to step into. I put myself in and the girls lifted the dress. They tied all the knots in the back and zippered it up. I walked over to the mirror and took a look at myself. It was incredible. I looked completely different. Rosalie pushed me back onto the bed and pulled out a box of shoes. They were very spikey and I envisioned myself falling down the aisle. I moved away.

"Nu-uh! You've gotta be kidding me! I'm going to kill myself in those!"

"Relax Bella, Alice took a peek into the future and saw no accidents tonight. It's going to be perfect. Now, put on the damn shoes."

I gave up and, with the help of Rosalie, put on the shoes. Then I was lifted off the bed and dragged back over to Alice's vanity. They re-did my makeup, to make sure everything was perfect. And they even touched up my hair. By now, it was 11:45. My stomach was going crazy. Damn nerves. Alice walked over to me and smiled.

"You ready for this, Bella?"

_No, not even close to being ready._

"Yeah Alice, let's get this going."

She walked me downstairs to the door that separated the house from the backyard. Carlisle was standing there, looking very handsome in his suit. He held out his arm for me.

"Bella, you look absolutely adorable. May I please walk you down the aisle?"

I nodded and entwined my arm into his.

The French doors opened wide and I found myself looking into a beautiful scene, as if it were from a fairy tale. I gulped and began my procession down the aisle.


	12. The Wedding

Everything looked drop dead gorgeous. There was blue everywhere that I looked. There was a small group of chairs in the area, filled with my old friends. But one face stood out the most. My dear mother. Then, next to her was my father and Phil. I almost broke out into tears when I saw my father. Then, in the next few seats, were Angela and Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric and even Lauren. A few of my other friends from back in the day were there too. Then I saw Sam and Billy. I wanted to cry right then and there. I haven't talked to them since before Jacob's suicide. Finally, I averted my eyes to the front. Alice and Rosalie looked spectacular in their bridesmaid dresses, hyacinth blue, to match the scene. Emmett and Jasper could stop traffic in their black suits.

Then, finally, the man of the hour, Edward was at front. He looked better than amazing. Black contrasted with his skin so well, it was almost mind boggling. I have only seen him wear black once, and that was at our junior prom. He looked good then, and looked good now. But someone else caught my eye. Laurent was standing at the pew, dressed up like a preacher. I decided that now was not the time for questions and just kept walking besides Carlisle. A large lump was forming in my throat. I locked my eyes with Edward, and refused to look away. I didn't even look at my own two feet to make sure I was not about to trip anything. But none of that seemed to matter. All that mattered in my life right now was Edward.

Finally, the procession ended. Charlie jumped from his seat and ran over to Carlisle.

"Do you mind, Doc? I really want to do this."

"By all means, Charlie."

Charlie lifted my veil and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry I couldn't walk you down the aisle. I got here like 3 seconds before you walked down. But I am gonna do this part."

Laurent smiled at us.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

Charlie gave a smile to Edward and kissed my cheek and took back his seat. Renee was in her seat, bawling her eyes out. I turned and looked over to Edward. He gave me his crooked smile.

"My God Bella, you look stunning. The flower is a nice touch."

I blushed and we both turned, hand in hand, to Laurent. He looked nice today; his eyes were no longer the shade of red. Instead, he had a topaz color, much like the Cullen's. He began to read out of the book and it was time for the vows. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Isabella, I love you. There are no words on this planet that can even describe just one tenth of how much I love you. There is no other woman out there for me. You're the one for me, Bella. I will never stray away from you. I am yours until the end of time. You hold the better half of me. Please, Isabella Marie Swan, Stay with me, until your heart stops beating."

It was my turn now. Crap.

"Edward Anthony, when we first met, it seemed like you hated me. But in the strangest way, I liked it. After a while, I got to know you and eventually, fall in love with you. We have had a few bumps in our road, but all that matters now is that we walk this road together, hand in hand. I will always be loyal to you. There is no other man out there for me. I need you to survive. I'll love you till the day I die and the time after that."

He smiled at me and Laurent began the most famous part of the ceremony.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward, you may kiss your blushing bride."

To be honest, I really was blushing like a mad woman. Edward bent down and kissed me with such gentleness, but at the same time, a fiery passion burned in it. Everyone was clapping and my family was crying. Esme was sobbing tearless sobs and Alice and Rosalie hugged each other for support. I could swear I saw Emmett tear up too. But that could have been cause of Jasper. Poor guy. My mother and father hugged each other and Renee reached into her purse for a new Kleenex. I looked up to my new husband and smiled again. He kissed my ring and we walked back inside of the house.

* * *

The party was so much fun. Alice dressed me up into a short, dark blue dress that only reached the middle of my thigh. She gave me flats, thank god, and touched up my hair. I went back downstairs and saw my friends and family, gossiping about the reception and just talking in general. I scanned the room and saw my new husband talking to Emmett. He shot his head up and looked at me and smiled his infamous crooked smile. My heart fluttered as I walked down the stairs. He met me at the end and grabbed me into his arms.

"Amazing dress, Mrs. Cullen."

He kissed my cheek and we went to mingle with everyone. We laughed, danced, kissed, talked and had fun. As we walked around, I bumped in Laurent.

"Ah Bella, clumsy as ever. Congratulations."

"Hello Laurent. Thank you for your services earlier."

"It was my pleasure. After all Edward and the Cullen's have done for me, I felt as if this was a small way to say thank you."

I was a bit confused.

"Why? I mean, what happened?"

"Well, about two years, I ran away from Victoria. I could no longer stand being such a beast. I ran to the Cullen's and begged for guidance. Edward offered for me to try their way of life. I stayed with them for a couple of months before I moved and began living with Tanya and her family. They are a nice group of people. I must say, I am quite fond of Tanya."

I giggled and Edward pulled me close to his chest. He looked up at Laurent.

"I really do owe you for bonding me and Bella together."

"It was nothing. I was more than ready to help out. Well, you two kids have some good fun, I'm afraid I must be on my way home now."

"You mean you came here all the way from Alaska?"

"Yep."

"Oh Laurent! Thank you!" I pulled myself away from Edward and gave Laurent a soft hug. He returned and kissed my cheek.

"Not a problem, dear. If you ever need anything, give me a call."

Edward shook his hand.

"Will do. Take care, Laurent."

He waved and ran off into the distance. I turned around and looked at my husband.

"That was awfully sweet of him. Remind me to send him a basket in the mail or something like that."

The party finally began to wind down, and people began to leave. Finally, all that was left was my mother. She began to cry as she left. She kissed Rosette and she'd call me when she got back into Florida.

I carried Rosette back into her crib and rocked her gently to sleep. She was out like a light. I eased her down and just stared at her adorable face. Then, I felt two strong arms constrict around me.

"Let's get out of here."

I swung around on my heels.

"And where, Mr. Cullen, do you suppose we go?"

He flashed a brilliant, wicked smile.

"Why that, Mrs. Cullen, is a surprise. Now hop on."

He crouched down and I wrapped myself around him and we jumped out of the window. We landed and he began to run. It seemed to me that running with Edward was liked learning how to ride a bicycle, you never forget it. I hadn't been on his back in five years and I still remembered the wind rushing through my hair and the air on my back. I even forgot about the blur of the trees as we passed. Edward's run came to a screeching halt and he set me down. He put his hands over my eyes and we began to walk at a slow pace.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, but I love seeing your reaction."

Finally, we stopped and he took his hands off of my eyes. I gasped. It was a green meadow, like our old one back in Forks. This one, however, had a stunning lake and a field of wildflowers. There was a river that emptied out into the lake. It was much more breathtaking than our old one. But, our old meadow was much more sentimental to me. That is the place where Edward and I basically confessed ourselves to each other and where we shared out first kiss. He scooped me up and brought me to the edge of the lake. We slipped our shoes off and dipped our feet in the refreshing water. I put my head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you think? Is this our new meadow?"

"Of course it is, Edward. I love it."

He wrapped his arms around me, totally absorbing the moment. I laughed and pulled away.

"Edward, isn't it usually tradition for us to get into bed and have an incredible night of hot, wild, sweaty sex? I thought that is what newlyweds do."

"Well yes love, in some cases that is true. But as we both know, there is nothing traditional about us. I'd much rather spend a quiet evening with you and express my love and adoration for you."

"Then can we have incredible sex?"

He laughed.

"Sure sweetheart, if that is what you want."

I laughed and put my head back onto his shoulder. He kept whispering how much he loved me, Rosette and out unborn child. Every now and then, he'd rub my stomach. I giggled. Eventually, I began to feel my eyes drop. Edward carried me and put me on his back. I clung on and we were home in no time. He brought me up to our bedroom and placed me on the bed. I snuggled closer to him. So then finally, night closed on the best day of my life.

* * *

**okay guys, don't get your hopes up. I am NOT turning this into a lemon. I put that in there as a joke. Anyway, i'm having a tough desicion and I need a little help. Should Bella have a boy or a set of twins (boy & girl)please review and tell me what you think!  
-nikki**


	13. The Newest Cullens

_**NINE MONTHS LATER  
**_

I got big.

And I mean, _big._

Apparently being pregnant does that to you. I woke up that morning with pain in my abdomen. Edward was staring down at me while I held my stomach.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Just a little pain. No worries. But I am hungry. Let's go get some food."

Edward got out of bed first and helped me up. He lowered his head and kissed my swollen belly. He put his hand behind my back and guided me downstairs. At the

beginning of my pregnancy that lifting was strictly illegal. He protested, but in the end, I won. We got downstairs at human pace and Esme was making me breakfast. Alice came down the stairs, with an unreadable expression across her face. I looked up at her as Esme passed me a plate of food.

"What's up Alice?"

"Bella, did you feel a pain in your tummy today?"

"Uh, yeah I did. This morning when I woke up. Why do you ask?"

"YAY!! TODAY IS THE DAY!"

She jumped around the room and rubbed my baby bump and continued to jump around. Edward sat in silence for a minute or so, reading Alice's very jumpy mind. The, he began to prance around the room. Carlisle came downstairs and stood next to his wife. All three of us looked at the two weirdoes'. Then Edward spoke up from his happiness.

"Bella, today is the day my love! The day we will be blessed with twins!"

My jaw hit the floor and I looked over to Esme and Carlisle. They were beaming with joy and pride for their son, who was about to become a father. I was more afraid of the _twins _part. I stared into his eyes.

"Darling, did you just say twins?"

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful Bella?! We get to have two children together! It's so amazing!"

I had never seen Edward like this before. It was so good to see Edward so jubilant and blissful. He was dancing around the room with Alice when I felt another pain in my stomach. Edward immediately stopped and ran to my side at vampire speed.

"Love, are you okay? Carlisle, we need to get her to the hospital. Alice, go get an overnight bag for Bella and I. Esme, please inform the others of Bella's condition."

Edward was so adorable. He was like every other man on the planet when his wife is giving birth. I pulled him down and kissed his nose.

"Edward Cullen, you are so damn cute right now!"

I giggled when I saw his confused expression.

"It's just, you're acting like a 30 year old man and his wife is going into labor for the first time. I've been in labor before; I'll tell you when I am okay?"

He sighed a breath of relaxation and kneeled down so that we were at eye contact.

"Bella, I would feel much better if we went to the hospital now. Can we? Please?"

Edward stuck out his lip into the most adorable pout I had ever seen. It was better than Alice's! I couldn't say no to such a face. I sighed and waved my hands in defeat.

"Alright. Let's go."

Alice was already downstairs with our bags and Esme was on her cell phone with Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle called the hospital and told them he was coming in with me. I got out my chair to go get Rosette. Edward sat me back down. Damn vampire speed.

"No dear, I'll get our daughter. You stay here and wait for me, okay?"

I nodded as he kissed my forehead as he ran up the stairs. I felt another rush of pain in my stomach. I remembered what this was like when I had Rosette. But I had a feeling this was going to be worse, due to my new set of twins. Carlisle had come out of his office.

"Okay, we have a room ready for her. I will be delivering the babies, since this is a special case."

He helped me off of the chair and everyone began their way down the stairs. Carlisle held my back so I didn't fall, and Edward was close behind, with Rosette in his hands. I sat down in the Volvo and buckled myself and my large bump. Edward was already in, waiting for me, with Rosette in the back in her little car seat. Edward began to speed out of the driveway and into the town. He drove faster than usual, which was incredulous. We made it to the hospital before everyone else. Obviously, Edward had set a new world record. He grabbed Rosette and the bags from the back and was opening my door in no time. He took my hand and we walked to the door. We entered and saw a pretty brunette at the counter. Another girl walked over to the brunette. She had blond hair. The brunette spoke up first.

"Hello, my name is Michele. How may I help you today?"

This Michele girl was staring at my husband. I can't blame her. I married a Greek God. I coughed and looked over to her.

"As you can see, Michele, I am about to pop. Doctor Carlisle Cullen called in a room for us."

"Ah yes, Carlisle. What a handsome man. Are you his daughter?"

"Actually, I am his son."

Michele shot her head around and looked at him, with such a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh my. You must be his adopted son. I can see your girlfriend is about to have a baby. Congratulations."

"Actually, she is my _wife_. And, thank you. Can you please show us to the room?"

Michele nodded and the blonde took a step out of the back of the desk and turned to Edward.

"Hi there. I'm Nikole. Congratulations to you and your wife. Let me show you to your room."

I was not really fond of these girls. I mean, they seemed sweet and innocent and looked like nice girls, but they kept gawking at Edward. Even though it was silly, I had such jealously in me. I tiptoed and kissed Edward's cheek. Both the girls sighed and I giggled. Edward looked at me.

"What was that for?"

"Just showing that you are mine, that is all. You had some admirers."

Edward laughed and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous."

Nikole opened the door for us and waved goodbye at Edward. I plopped myself on the bed and sighed.

"Edward, it's almost time. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't. I'm actually nervous. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. It's nerve wracking."

I felt the pains in my stomach become more and more frequent as time passed. Everyone had arrived by then and they were waiting patiently for me. Well, everyone except Emmett. He was such an overgrown child.

"When is Bella gonna push out these kids? I'm bored!"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head and I laughed. I finally felt incredible pain. I pulled Edward down to me.

"It's about time."

Edward signaled everyone to wait in the waiting room, for the blood might be too much for them. Jasper had left the building all together, but Alice stayed in the hospital. Edward and Carlisle were the only ones in the room. Carlisle called a few nurses in to help out. The contractions were getting closer and closer. Carlisle took and look and smiled.

"Okay Bella, the first one is on their way. I need you to give me a big push alright?"

I nodded and pushed as much as I possibly could until I heard cries of a little baby.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward, you have a new son. Now get ready for round two Bella."

I nodded and felt my second kid begin to get out of me. I pushed and pushed until I heard more crying.

"And now, you have another beautiful daughter."

I put my head down and looked up to my personal angel, Edward. He was holding my hand and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella you did a wonderful job, I'm so proud of you."

I looked up and saw Carlisle walking towards us with our children Hegane me the boy and gave Edward the girl.

"Any name ideas?"

I thought for a minute. I remembered my favorite man name.

"Well, I think we should name our son Anthony. I love that name."

Edward laughed.

"But Bella, that's my middle name."

"So? I like it and I want to name our son Anthony. Okay, now for the girl."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Edward snapped his fingers.

"How about the name Anna? I always thought that was a pretty name."

Anna and Anthony. Seemed like a good idea to me. I nodded my head and kissed his forehead.

"Alright I decide the middle name for Anna and you pick Anthony's. Deal?"

He shook his head and we thought for a while. We both looked up and spoke at the same time.

"I got one."

We laughed and Edward gestured for me to speak first.

"Well, I thought about Elizabeth. You know, name her after your mother."

He widened his eyes, then smiled.

"Really? Cause I chose Charles, after your father."

I looked at him and gave him the warmest smile I could give. He kissed me on the lips and looked at our new children.

"Anna Elizabeth and Anthony Charles, they truly are beautiful."

Our family began to walk in the room and gasped in happiness. Emmett took Edward into a chokehold and gave him a noogie. Jasper gave me a light kiss on the cheek, while Alice was taking Anthony from my hands. She was kissing him, tickling his feet and giggling like a fool.

"Bella! What did you name these cuties?"

"Anthony and Anna."

"Aww! How adorable! Look! Anthony has brown eyes like his mommy and Anna has green eyes like her daddy! That is so cool!"

I laughed and looked up to Rosalie who had just given me a hug.

"Congrats Bella, I'm really happy for you and my brother."

"Thanks Rose."

Next, Esme came over, holding Rosette in her arms. She kissed my cheek and looked over to the babies, who were in Alice's and Emmett's arms.

"They are such beautiful babies Bella. I am so happy for you. I get to be a grandma now!"

She tickled Rosette and she showed off that smile of hers. It reminded me of Jacob's smile. Rosette was talking now, since she had turned 4 last month. She could walk and everything, she was a wonder baby!

"Mommy, are those my brother and sister?"

"Yes darling. Uncle Emmett is holding your baby brother Anthony and Auntie Alice is holding your baby sister Anna."

"They are cute babies Mommy!"

I laughed as Esme put her down and she ran over to Emmet and pulled on his pant leg. He bent down to show Rosette her brother. She kissed his forehead and did the same thing to Alice. I thought that was the cutest thing in the world. Edward bent down and kissed me passionately. When he stopped, I was dizzy. I saw Rosette climbing up onto the bed. She looked at Edward, with a pout.

"Daddy? Where is my kiss?"

He laughed and kissed Rosette on the cheek. She giggled and turned to me.

"Mommy! It's your turn now!"

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled again and rushed into Edward's open arms. I glanced around the entire room. I saw Rosalie holding my new daughter, with Emmett beside her, tickling Anna. I saw Alice bouncing around with Anthony, and Jasper just smiling at his wife's peppiness. Esme and Carlisle just stood there, completely content with just watching the scene. Then I saw my dazzling husband playing with out daughter Rosette. I closed my eyes and remembered.

_This is my family._


	14. Talking and Changes

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

I had just finished feeding Anthony when Rosette came barreling in.

"Mommy, I refuse!"

I guess it's obvious that Edward has been tutoring her. Today is her first day of kindergarten and she doesn't want to go.

"Rosette, honey you have to go. Don't you want to go make some friends and have fun?"

"No I don't! I wanna stay with Uncle Em and Auntie Alice!"

I sighed and called down the hallway.

"Esme, I need a little backup here."

Esme was so good with Rosette. She could soothe her better then I could. She was up the stairs in a flash and in the nursery.

"Good morning Bella. Hi sweetie pie."

She bent down and kissed Rosette on the cheek. Rosette giggled.

"Gran-Gran, I don't want to go to school."

"But think of all the fun you will have with the other little children. And the teacher will be so nice."

Rosette walked to the corner and sat in her panda chair. Esme and I exchanged glances and I went back out into the hallway.

"Edward, your daughter is very stubborn this morning."

He was there in no time at all. He kissed me on the cheek and went inside the room and walked over to her.

"Sweetheart, can you please go to school, for daddy?"

She gave him an evil glare, then softened her expression and giggled.

"Okay, Daddy! I'll go but I won't like it!"

He laughed and picked her up and threw her in the air. Esme laughed and walked over.

"Come on honey, Gran-Gran will help you get ready for school."

"Okay!"

Edward put her gently down on the ground and ran over and took Esme's hand. Edward came over and kissed me fully on my lips. I entwined my fingers into his bronze hair and he pulled me closer to him. He pulled way, far too soon for my taste and kissed my forehead.

"I will bring her to the school. You should go get some rest. You were restless all night and kept coming in to check on the twins. Go to sleep, my love."

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, wake me up when you come back, I want to talk to you."

"About?"

I shook my head.

"You will find out when you come home."

He laughed his musical laugh and kissed me again.

"I will home before you know it. See you soon, my love."

I nodded and he dashed off to the car. I walked back into our room and sat on the bed and rested my head in my hands. There was so much I wanted to talk to Edward about. I wanted to talk about telling Rosette about her family, about Jacob, and what she will become. We needed to sort these things out now, while she was still young and that we wouldn't be in a panic when she became older. I also wanted to discuss my own arrangements. By that I mean, when am _I _going to be changed. It has been almost a year now since I had Anna and Anthony, and I didn't want to keep getting older. I'm 24 years old and I didn't want to be one day older.

I heard Anna whining in her room and I walked back in the room, to find Rosalie taking care of her.

"Oh Rose, I hope Anna didn't disturb you."

"No, actually, I wanted to come see her, and I wanted to talk to you."

I was shocked. Rosalie had kind of accepted me, but there was still this awkwardness between us. She walked closer to me and smiled.

"Bella, I, well, want to apologize. Over the entire time I have known you, I haven't been so nice. And I realize that I have been a total bitch to you. That was wrong of me. I was just so…so jealous of you! You have a life and a chance to get old and have more children! I just….I guess I wanted to be you."

My jaw had hit the floor by the end. It had taken me by total surprise that Rosalie wanted to be me.

"But Rose, you have everything. Why do you want to be me?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Bella, you can get _old._ You don't know what I would give up for that! All I ever wanted was to get old with the man I loved, and watch our grandkids run around on the porch. I would have my grey hair tied in a sloppy bun and my husband would have salt and pepper hair as we swung on our bench. I would have had a life, a career and children. I can't do that, Bella! But, I want that…so much…"

Rosalie had fallen to the floor and broken out into tearless sobs. Then she laughed, randomly.

"And, I want to cry! I can't even freaking cry! Dammit!"

I bent down and put my arms around her and started to cry myself. She grasped her arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder. I cried myself, but I tried so hard to hold it in. She lifted her head and stood back up and looked at me.

"Sorry, I kinda dumped all that on you. I just…well, I really wanted to get that off of my chest."

I stood up and wiped the salt tears from my eyes and whispered in a hoarse voice.

"It's alright Rosalie. I'm glad you came and talked to me."

Unexpectedly, she gave me a soft hug. I returned it and she smiled as she walked out of the room. I ran back into my room and sat down on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I felt a cold hand rub up and down my back. I looked up and saw my wonderful husband, sitting there. I quickly wrapped myself around him and kissed the crook of his neck. He smiled and pushed me away so he could look into my pale, brown eyes.

"Bella, love, you said you wanted to talk about things."

"Yes, I do. We need to talk about the future."

He gave me a confused look and I continued my discussion.

"Well, we need to decide as to when we are going to tell Rosette that you are all vampires. And, we need to tell her about Jacob, and what she will become when she gets older. And I want her to meet Billy; he is, after all, her biological grandfather."

He sighed and ran his long, pale fingers through his reddish-brown hair.

"Well, I know we are going to have to tell her soon about us. She may be young, but she is quite intelligent for her age. She can keep a secret. And, as for the mutt and his family, I believe you are right. It would be beneficial to her if she learned about her Quileute history. But, the whole werewolf thing, can happen when she is older. She may not understand it now and could be afraid of it."

I nodded my head. The question I had bubbled to my lips, but I bit my tongue to hold in my curiosity. He looked down and lifted my chin up.

"There is something else on your mind, tell me."

I blushed. He started into my eyes again.

"Please Bella, what are you thinking?"

He bent his head closer to me, and his scent hit me like a ton of bricks. He was trying to sizzle me, and dammit, it was working.

"I…uh…well…I wanted to ask you about something…for myself."

He looked at me.

"I'm all ears."

I blushed a furious shade of red again and took a deep breath.

"Well, what about me? Remember before I became pregnant? I begged you to change me? Well, are you still…you know…gonna bite me?"

His eyes grew wide in total shock. It seemed to me like he totally forgot about the incident last year. He closed his eyes and pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I…uh…well, yes I do remember. But Bella, I can't do that to you. I refuse to damn you into the darkness that we call our daily lives. You can do so much better then that."

I gripped his face and pulled it down to meet mine.

"Edward, I have already had sex, and I popped out three kids. I am getting older and older. For God's sake, I'm older then Esme! Do you want me to be the grandma of the Cullens?"

He stopped breathing and looked at me.

"Bella, you have no clue what you are asking for. Even I'm not so sure about all of this. And…I don't want to put you through that. It's three days of total torture. You will be crying and begging for it to stop, and there will be nothing I can do to help. I don't want to see you like that. It will be so heartbreaking, and that's a hard thing for me, you know."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them up to reveal a stunning topaz color.

"And, I will miss so many things. I will miss your blush, your cute face when you are asleep, and all of that sleep talking and all of your human things. Bella, I want you to live your life…and die. Please don't take that the wrong way, when I say that, I mean that I want you to die the way that God had intended on. You don't know how much I want you to live forever Bella; it's the only thing I want. But I don't want to not let you live and grow old. I'm torn between what's _right _and what I _want._ "

He buried his face into my shoulder and I started to talk to him.

"Edward, this is all I want. So what if I give up my humanity? Big deal. I would get to spend the rest of forever with you. That seems like a good deal to me."

"Bella, you have given me so much. You gave me Rosette, Anthony and Anna, and yourself. And _this_ is what you ask for in return? It seems so cruel.

"Edward…"

He pulled his face up from my shoulder and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. He parted me lips, ever so slightly, and granted my tongue entrance into that glorious cave he called a mouth. I moved my tongue all over and got the taste of him onto my taste buds. We pulled away after I got dizzy and he laid me down on the bed and put his ear on my heart.

"I will miss your heartbeat the most thought. I have become so accustom to it, it will feel so wrong when it goes away."

I was breathing heavily and my heart was doing jumping jacks in my chest. I thought back to what Rosalie had said before. She was right, to a certain point. I realized that the man I wanted to grow old with, wasn't getting older, so why should I? I sat up and pulled him up.

"Edward, please. Let it be tonight. Change me tonight."

He closed his eyes and brushed my hair away from my neck and placed his cold lips onto my warm neck.

"I love you so much Bella."

And then, very slowly, I felt his sharp, razor teeth sink into my neck.


	15. Three Days Later

I started to feel the fire.

It was burning my entire body and making me wish for death to already come. Edward was looking at my body and crying tearless sobs.

"Bella! Oh my god! Please forgive me, I wasn't thinking clearly! I love you so much!"

The words came to my lips, but refused to be spoken. I wanted to tell him that this is what I wanted, but I just couldn't. I heard Alice come running in and screaming a high pitch scream. She grabbed a rag from the bathroom and began to pat the sweat that rested itself on my forehead. All I wanted to do was scream, cry, _anything._ The rest of the family came up the stairs and comforted me in my time of need. Carlisle dashed into his office and grabbed as much morphine for me as he could carry. He pulled out the needled and stuck it near my neck and on my wrists. I screamed out in pain and Edward began to soothe me.

"Relax Bella, it's okay. I will be with you all the way. I love you."

"Ed…Edward…"

"Don't strain yourself darling, just relax."

"The fire! Edward, put out the fire! Oh dear god, it burns!"

I had to remind myself that this is what I wanted. Edward was rubbing soothing circles in my hand and turned to Jasper.

"I don't think you should be in here. We don't know what will happen when she loses the blood."

Jasper sighed.

"Edward, I want to be here for her. Don't worry, if it get's bad, I'll go check on the kids."

Edward nodded his head and turned himself back to me.

"Bella, I love you. If you really die…then…I will follow you."

"NO!"

I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone thought there was something wrong with me. All of their eyes widened. I tried to find my voice again.

"Don't even…talk like that. If I die, then I die. But, you are going to live until the world ends. Don't try to fight me on this. You have a soul, dammit!"

Edward had never really understood why I kept declaring that to him. He has a soul and a purpose in this world, but he didn't believe me.

"Edward…your soul is for this family and your purpose is for me! I need you Edward!"

"And I need you Bella, more than you will ever know."

I felt myself begin to slip into unconsciousness and darkness. I had a feeling it would be a long time before I would awake, so I made a speech to say to my family.

"I love all of you. You don't know how important you all are to me. You have given me so much, and I only wish I could return some of it to you. It means so much to me that you accepted my love for Edward and my – _our_ – children. I guess, I have the rest of forever to make that up to you."

Esme patted my arm.

"Just sleep, honey, sleep for the last time."

"Okay Mommy, oh and Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you. I love you"

Then everything went blurry and I fell asleep for the last time.

_**

* * *

**__**THREE DAYS LATER  
**_

I fluttered my eyes open from my last peaceful sleep. I looked around the entire room. My vision had gotten much sharper and I could hear people downstairs.

Edward opened his eyes and picked up his head to look at me.

"Bella?"

"Edward…"

I lifted my fingers and traced his marble face. This was so weird. Edward was no longer cold, he almost seemed warm to the touch. And his face wasn't hard; it was much softer to my touch now. He took my hand in his and lightly kissed it. His lips were warm too.

"Edward, you're warm. How is that possible?"

He laughed. I missed that sound so much after three days.

"Bella, love, I am warm to you because you are as cold as I am."

Duh. How could I have been so dumb? I turned my head down in embarrassment. Edward gasped.

"Oh my god, Bella!"

He lifted me out of the bed and started to swing me around the room. He was giggling and smiling.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella, you blushed! You can still blush!"

I gasped. I thought that when you become a vampire, you lose all of your blood. This really was a miracle of some sort. Edward still had me in his arms and brought me to the mirror in his room. I was shocked at the sight before me. The girl staring at me was more beautiful then anything. Her hair had grown a couple more inches and was much shinier. It even had a new shade of red in it. She definitely lost some weight and looked much more slender. And her eye color was a shade of purple, but with a twirl of red in it. I had to remind myself that the woman looking back at me was actually myself. Then, I noticed what Edward meant. My cheekbones were colored with a shade of reddish-pink. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed my back against his chest. He rested his chin against my shoulder and kissed my cheek, causing it to flush again.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, you look amazing. And it's such a gift that you can still blush my favorite shade of red."

Of course he had to say that, just to make my face redder. I turned myself around and brought his face down to mine and pressed my cold lips to his cold lips, causing warmth between us. I had an epiphany when we started to kiss. There was no more boundaries between us, and that we can do whatever we wanted to. We could kiss passionately of have sex like there was no tomorrow. The possibilities were endless! So, after that realization, I skimmed my tongue across his lips, just begging for entrance. He granted my wish and we began to fight for control. Of course he won, but I still tried. I pulled myself away and looked into his golden eyes.

"Let's go see our kids. I miss them terribly."

He nodded and took my hand. We decided that human velocity was okay for the time being and made our way down to the nursery. I quietly opened the door and saw Alice dressing up Anna, Jasper playing with Anthony and Emmett was teaching Rosette how to throw a good punch. Rosette looked at me and flashed a bright smile. She wasn't paying attention to her punch, so she got Emmett right in the jaw. He stammered back and we all couldn't quiet our laughs. Rosette rushed into my arms and I lifted her up and threw her around the room. She was giggling and smiling and having so much fun. I put her back down on the floor and crouched down to her level. She kissed my cheek.

"Mommy! I missed you. Daddy said that you got sick. Me, Anthony and Anna made this for you, with help from Auntie Alice!"

She pulled out a necklace from her pocket and handed it to me. It was so incredibly sweet, that I wished I could cry. It was a bead necklace that said 'We Love Our Mommy' on it, with a variety of different sized beads and colors next to the letters. I grabbed Rosette into an almost bone crushing hug. She laughed and I pulled her back and slipped the necklace over my head. It was almost a chocker, but I didn't care. I looked over to Alice and mouthed her 'thank you'. She nodded and smiled. I went over to Jasper and bent down to him.

"So, do I still smell tempting?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, but there's no blood to take. Welcome to the family Bella."

He gave me a hug. It surprised me, but then I remembered that there was no more awkwardness for us. I got up and walked over to Alice.

"So, how do I look?"

"Bella! You look so wonderful, I think now Rosalie has some competition!"

She grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. I kissed the top of her spiky hair and pulled away over to Emmett.

"Okay Emmett, give me your worst."

He laughed his booming laugh and squished me into his tightest hug ever. He was laughing, and I was too. He put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Wow Squirt, you sure do look different! It's great!"

"Thanks, Emmett, glad that I meet your approval."

He laughed and I walked over to Edward.

"Let's go see the others."

"Of course, my love."

He took my hand and we walked down the stairs. Something stuck me. On the third to last step, it was usually wobbly, and I would find myself tripping on it often. But, as I passed it, there was no stumble, no tripping accident. I had realized that I was now as graceful as everyone. We made our way down to see Rosalie watching T.V, Carlisle reading the paper and Esme was preparing bottles for my twins. As soon as I hit the ground floor, three heads snapped and looked at my body from head to toe. Esme placed the bottle on the counter and quickly walked over to me and gave me a hug. She seemed to be a little bit more forceful, but still as gentle as always.

"Oh my Bella, you look so stunning. I would say welcome to the family, but that just won't do. You already were a part of the family for so long."

I pulled Esme tighter to my body and buried my face into her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me."

She pulled away from me and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. Carlisle walked over and pulled me into a sweet embrace.

"Well Bella, congratulations for surviving. It will be so nice to have you in the family."

"Thanks, Daddy."

He laughed and I parted from him to look at Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose,"

"Wow Bella, my gosh, you look so different."

I couldn't resist it anymore. I ran over, at vampire speed and tackled Rosalie into a hug. She gasped, but returned the hug.

"Bella, I'm glad I can call you my sister."

I let out a tearless sob and found myself collapsing onto the floor. But it wasn't from sadness. There was this god awful itch in the back of my throat. It burned and began to really irritate the hell out of me. I opened my eyes and realized that I had dragged Rose down with me. I quickly shot up.

"Oh god, Rose! I'm sorry! My throat just started to bother me."

Edward immediately pulled me into his chest.

"Okay darling, let's go get you something to eat."

I sighed and let Edward drag me along to the outside, where I would hunt for the first time.


End file.
